Reminiscences
by Angelica Black
Summary: Due anni dopo la fuga da Azkaban, Sirius Black riprende coscienza di alcuni avvenimenti riguardo il suo passato... [slash]


__

^*^ **Reminiscences **_^*^_

****

__

[o: cosa accade quando lasci ad Angel il tempo di riflettere sull'apocalittica chattata avuta con Paddo la sera precedente XD_]_

****

Autor(s): Angelica Black  
**_Disclaimer_**: meglio per *lei* che non appartengano a me... ***ç*  
Summary**: Due anni dopo la sua fuga da Azkaban, Sirius riprende coscienza di alcuni avvenimenti riguardanti il suo passato... Sirius' POV  
**Pairings**: RL/SB (*slash*)  
**Rating**: PG –13 (boh?)  
**Original posted**: Privet Drive Mailing List (05/02/2003)  
**Spoliers**: PoA  
**Categories**: per dirla come la si dovrebbe dire... mi deprimo da sola!!! ç_ç  
**Notes: 1) **le frase scritte tra parentesi sono quelle che nella mente di Sirius vengono rese esplicite dalla voce di James; quelle tra ondine, come al solito, rievocano frasi e ricordi del passato.  
**2)** alla fine  
**Tnx to**: Paddo che ha avuto il coraggio di beta reddarselo; Ale che mi incoraggia a scrivere 'ste schifezze ^_^

***

__

~ Ti accorgi di quanto ami realmente una persona 

quando l'hai persa per sempre... ~ 

***

Dicono che la morte sia la parte peggiore della vita.   
Dicono che alla fine tutto riconduca ad essa.   
Dicono che le urla di Azkaban non siano altro che il dolore della perdita, la depressione di chi non potrà mai più provare felicità.

Dicono che i lupi mannari siano creature oscure  
e che i Death Eaters non facciano che seminare disperazione.

Dicono molte cose.  
Eppure nessuna corrisponde completamente alla realtà,  
A questa terribile verità che mi serbo dentro da tredici anni... questo mio riflesso di vetri infranti...

Li ricordo, i sorrisi torvi dei Dissennatori, quelli che solo chi è giunto al confine con la realtà è in grado di osservare... sì li ricordo, gelidi e imperfetti come statue di cera e lamine di metallo, conficcarsi nel mio cuore e portarmi via ogni speranza. 

__

Libertà. Questo ciò che bramavamo, noi, prigionieri delle nostre stesse colpe, reduci da anni di ingiurie ed ipocrisie...

****

James!

Dio James! Come ho potuto?! Come ho potuto farti questo?!  
Come ho potuto tradirti?!  
Tu che sei stato per me quello che nemmeno un fratello avrebbe mai potuto essere?!  
Cosa mi ha spinto a far del male a Lily... a ingannare Harry?!  
Harry, che all'epoca non era nemmeno cosciente del proprio destino?!  


Scambiare il Secret Keeper... 

"Una mossa astuta, vero, mio signore?"  
~ Farò credere a tutti che la colpa sia di quel misero ratto di Peter...~  
"Lo sai, mio signore... lui non è altro che una misera pedina nelle mie mani..."  
~ Noi siamo i suoi idoli... ~  
"Farà tutto ciò che gli chiedo...". 

Mio signore!...

È un grido quello che mi lacera l'anima... e ridiscende nel buio dell'abisso...  
Un grido!   
(Solo un così misero sfogo mi è concesso?!)  


Non posso arrestarla questa catena di emozioni?! 

Impazzirò... __

Azkaban è ancora dentro di me...   


Lo è sempre stata, vero James?  
Tu lo sapevi... per questo non hai detto nulla quando ti ho... - 

__

James!...

Io... 

__

ho afferrato la sua bacchetta...   
ho sentito il suo potere...   
Non.   
Sono.   
Riuscito.   
A.   
Contenerlo.   


Non ne ho avuto il coraggio...   
Non sono stato abbastanza forte...

L'avevo seguito per essere la causa della sua sconfitta, James! Assieme a Lil, assieme a Peter!   
Io **dovevo**... Dovevo fare qualcosa per fermarlo, James!   
E poi ho ceduto... ho ceduto...   
(Ma è andata davvero così?...)   


Il suo fascino... Era...   
Tu non puoi immaginare...   
Non puoi immaginare...   
_Non puoi immaginare! _

James... che cosa sono diventato?   
Sono l'ombra di me stesso...   
I miei occhi non riflettono più la luce del sole...   


Non sono più l'emanazione della stella che _desiderava_...

L'ho fatto per _lui_, James...   
(Davvero?...)   
Perché volevo salvarlo... 

James!...   
Sta morendo...   
sta _morendo_ per colpa mia! 

__

Perché il dolore lo sta distruggendo…   
(Da dentro) 

L'ho tradito ancora una volta, James - l'ho tradito così come ho fatto con me stesso...

Due lunghi anni di fuga...   
>Due dopo i tredici di una pena che credevo di aver ingiustamente scontato...   
E invece,... (Invece...)   


_Era solo un inganno...   
_

Solo una menzogna... 

Hanno modificato la mia memoria, Prongie...   
Su richiesta di Voldemort...   
_su richiesta del mio signore_...   
Solo per fare in modo che non impazzissi... solo perché potessi tornare da Lui quando sarebbe risorto...   
Ero d'accordo, James! Ero d'accordo con LUI! Ero fottutamente d'accordo con Lui! **James**! 

James...   
Che cosa mi passava per la testa?   


__

Ho cominciato a ricordare... una settimana fa...   
quando io e il mio Moony abbiamo fatto l'amore dopo tanto tempo... (dopo tanta solitudine)   
Quando abbiamo _fatto l'amore_ per la prima volta...   


James...   
Perché non riesco a ingannare nemmeno me stesso?   
**L'ho fatto per lui! L'ho fatto per lui! Solo per lui...**

Sarebbe facile far ricadere la colpa sul mio amore, vero?... ma non posso, James...

(James...)

Perché lo amo così tanto?   
Perché non riuscirei a vivere un secondo di più se stanotte mi lasciasse?   
Perché non posso sopportarne nemmeno il pensiero?   
Perché preferirei che si limitasse ad odiarmi da lontano?   
Perché?!

James...

Dimmi che l'amore che provo nei suoi confronti non è solo una finzione   
Dimmi che l'ambra nei suoi occhi è (veramente) la prima cosa che voglio trovare al mio risveglio   
Dimmi che i suoi baci sono l'unica realtà che voglio seguire   
Dimmi che la mia anima è tutt'uno con la sua   
Dimmi che il suo abbraccio non è una mera fantasia...   
Dimmi che lo amo James!

__

Dimmi che lo amo...

"Dimmi che ti amo..."

Non puoi lasciarmi...   
Remus...  
Non puoi...  
Non adesso...   
Sei solo tu... sei davvero _tu_ che _io_ voglio salvare, stavolta...   
Remus...  
Moony...   
Mio raggio di luna...   
Mia vita...  
Mia pazzia... 

Lascia che ti ami...   
Lascia che questo fantasma oltrepassi la soglia della morte...   
Lascia che ritrovi l'eternità, Remus...   
Lasciami libero di volare nel tuo cielo.

Non potrò tornare indietro;  
non potrò rinnegare il passato;   
non potrò agire diversamente.   
_Non avrò altre occasioni..._

"Sii tu la mia possibilità".

Dammi una ragione...   
(per continuare)  
Dammi una ragione, Remus...

Perché adesso tutto quello che posso fare è alzare una preghiera al cielo   
e sperare nel tuo conforto 

Perché adesso tutte le mie domande sono il fuoco che mi brucia nel petto   
E disperde il tuo nome nel vento della sera

Perché adesso il mio sangue non è altro che una pioggia di colpe  
Che scorre lungo tutto il mio corpo

__

Perché adesso l'unica risposta che trovo sei tu.

(...ed è una maledizione, Remus)

Una cella di terrore in cui vivo la mia vita da più di quindici anni...  
Una cella dove i miei ricordi si addensano in una nebbia intoccabile  
E mi si disperdono nelle viscere  
Una nebbia che posso aspirare, osservare, attraversare  
Ma non abbandonare. 

Perché sono io quella nebbia, Remus...

__

Sirius Black.   
Undici lettere.   
Due parole.  
Un nome.   
Un grido nella tempesta. 

Sono questo quello che sono, Remus...   
Questo quello che sarò per sempre...

La mia maledizione.

***

****

Notes (2) – 

**Angel**: ...  
**Sirius**: ...  
**Remus**: ...  
**James**: ...  
**Remus**: ma che *censura* ti ho fatto di male, si può sapere?!  
**Angel**: lupidoso non mi perdere il controllo!!!!  
**Sirius** (strusciandosi contro il lupido): è tanto sessoso quando mi perde il controllo *ç*  
**Remus** (ignorando palesemente Sirius e gli sguardi omicidi del cervido): in una fic finisco a disperarmi per l'amore perduto e medito suicidio perché Sirius mi molla, in questa schiatto dal dolore e si scopre che Paddoso sta con me solo per libido, e tu mi dici di non perdere il controllo!?  
**Angel**: ...avresti preferito una lemon con Neville?...  
**Remus**: (visibilmente terrorizzato) non oseresti mai!!!  
**Angel**: dici? *evil smile* Nevilleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Remus**: (si nasconde sotto il mantello di Sirius)  
**Sirius**: (alza la mano [ho detto la mano!] in stile Hermione 'sottutto' Granger)  
**Angel**: sììì?  
**Sirius**: ...perché mi contraddico ogni cinque secondi?  
**Angel**: (pensa) perché non riesci più a distinguere la finzione dalla realtà... un dramma psicologico!  
**Remus**: come al solito, insomma...  
**Angel**: sì, esatto...  
**Sirius**: (occhiataccia al lupide)  
**Remus**: (sorriso innocente)  
**Sirius**: (speranzoso) comunque tanto per sapere... la scriverai una storia che finisce bene, prima o poi?...  
**Angel**: bene è un concetto relativo...  
**Remus**: *occhiata torva*  
**James**: io la prenderei come un no...  
**Sirius**: ç_ç  
**Angel**: *grin* 


End file.
